


growing pains

by jasper1999x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasper1999x/pseuds/jasper1999x
Summary: what if petunia never found harry but vernon did when he put out the milk bottles?





	1. what if

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts).

“GIRL! GIRL are you well enough to do your chores? Answer me bloody freak.” Vernon unlocked the five locks holding the cupboard door closed and yanked the door open peering in before cursing the girl and locking Harry back in. Harry was curled into a ball, a sheen of sweat covered him and yet he still shivered. Fever wracked his little form; infection having set in across the many new wounds on his back. The blood-covered pathetic excuse of a blanket covering his privates which was bleeding again because Uncle Vernon. All he had asked was for a little food…so starved…almost passed out making stupid Dudders’ breakfast…so thirsty...

Harry lay there in silence, his hearing gone almost 8 years ago now. Multiple untreated ear infections, on top of the many beatings to the head after the bad thing had left him completely deaf because he fought back by screaming out his vocal cords. Sadly, his vocal cords were ruined from that point on. He had adapted though. Mainly be learning to read lips and maintain perfect speech to avoid beatings and the bad thing that Uncle Vernon did. When he was allowed to go to the library, he snuck away to learn both BSL and ASL from the nice deaf librarian who had died due to brain cancer earlier that year, despite being only 23 years old. The librarian had been kind enough to give him a pair of reading glasses since it was better than nothing which often is true about life. The librarian’s name was Ross, at least that’s what Harry thought. Ross had cared enough to give him simple foods like apples and cough medicine over the years saying folks like us got to stick together. 

“I wish I was dead; I wish I was dead, but I don’t want to die.”

Over and over, like a mantra. Harry felt his remaining energy slowly begin to fade out.  
“Help me” his mind screamed to the unknown darkness of his cupboard, and yet his own magic heard him. Then, sweet nothingness that only occurs when one passes out.

Meanwhile at Gringotts, a young goblin named Thrasher was growling at how the heck did Dumbledore even managed to misplace all of Hogwarts annual audit files again for this upcoming school year as he tried to find his desk from under the mountains of paperwork. When the crack of apparation sounded, Thrasher whirled around to see a wizard youngling covered with only a bloody blanket (no pun intended). 

He called out “yes, child?” No response. He sighed, then begin the diagnostic spell, swearing that this was great considering that he needed to do something other than dying of boredom. It soon turned to horror as he realized that it was the The-Girl-Who-Lived lying unconscious at the entranceway of his office. 

Diagnostic Report for Harriet Jasmine Potter  
Year one: cold, flu, killing curse, 1 fever,   
Year two: broken arms twice, broken hands thrice, 8 ear infections  
Year three: broken ribs, broken pelvis due to rape, vocal cords shot, 4 concussions, 6 ear infections  
Year four: broken arms twice, broken hands thrice, 8 ear infections, 3 rapes, 3 fevers  
Year five: broken arms, broken legs, vaginal tearing, anal tearing, 5 fevers  
Year six: broken ribs, 8 ear infections, 5 concussions, 2 fevers  
Year seven: broken arms, broken legs, vaginal tearing, anal tearing  
Year eight: broken arms twice, broken hands thrice, 8 ear infections, one miscarraige  
Year nine: current concussion, broken pelvis due to rape, fever

Thrasher immediately floo-calls Grene, the current goblin healer who was in right now.   
~~~~  
Grene was going to kill whomever hurt this sweet child who looked like a four-year-old was actually nine years old. She growled at the fact that the little girl had been raped – on the bright side, the idiot’s DNA was still all over the girl’s privates. She then started the process of applying her magic to this little raven who should’ve been carefree and happily playing outside on a broomstick instead of almost dying. She sighed then finished the report, sending a copy to Griphook who had been trying to locate the wills of the Potters as well as Rita Skeeter.

~~~~~~~

Thrasher summoned Griphook, his mentor who was equally as pissed off as Thrasher was. Griphook was concerned by what he’d found out about Vernon Dursley – a complete alias for Eugene Waterson, a squib ironically. He was a serial child rapist and murderer whose warrant was 20-year-old cold case consisting of 12 muggle children as well as 10 squib children and 17 wizard children. Griphook grimaced as he remembered the charred reports of how Waterson would always taunt by leaving a cross necklace around his victims that were found. 

Thrasher, who never even thought about how lucky the little raven was, was glad that no one would bother looking for Harry till she was 11. Since they, the goblins would raise her – but under an alias while Rita Skeeter would “discover” that The-Girl-Who-Lived had died because of Eugene Waterson himself and unsealing the wills to reveal what the wills said.

~~~~~~

Rita Skeeter was not new to Gringotts needing her (oh sweet joy to know that she was finally a she!), she knew that Grene wasn’t one to beat around the bush. Grene greeted Rita with a grimace as she revealed what had happened to The-Girl-Who-Lived. Rita was livid as she knew exactly due to her “parents” who had had forced her through conversion therapy because of her being a gay trans woman.

She despised Dumbledore who had dared to claim that conversion therapy didn’t count as child abuse, since child abuse didn’t exist since all parents love their children. 

Grene kissed Rita’s cheek and sighed, mentally bracing herself for the conversation that was about to occur.

“So, you’re telling me that Harriet Potter showed up covered in blood?” Rita asked in disbelief.  
“Unfortunately, yes – would you mind doing a cover-up for us, lovey?” Grene slyly suggested.  
Rita grinned and then began writing the article bullet points when she stopped and stared at Grene.

“Wait – Harriet Potter was put WITH EUGENE WATERSON?!” Rita yelled in horror and shock.  
“Are you in – do you want Dumbledore to go down for it?” Grene replied.  
“Hell yes!” Rita snarled as she continued writing the other bullet points, she hated Dumbledore more than ever. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who wouldn't think of him as a disgusting little whore for that?  
Who would look at him the same way if they knew every disgusting detail of what he'd done? Of bartering his body for basic things like toothpaste and food? A radio, so that he wouldn't lose his mind from loneliness. Praying every night for a miscarriage so that he would not have to give birth by himself in that lonely little room, or, worse, nearly killing himself by shoving implements into his vagina in an attempt to perform an abortion when he couldn't find any bleach to drink? Watching Uncle Vernon, being unable to help the other now-deceased children, as he forced Harry to view videos of Vernon raping and murdering young boys before he had buried them under the flower beds of his nice, normal little home with a good housewife and son? He thought sadly while floating in the darkness.

The better question was does he want to wake up or go to sleep and never wake up in pain?

He remembered the first time he started his monthlies – Uncle Vernon had been furious that he had reached puberty at eight years old. It was terrifying when he realized that he could be killed on a mere whim just because he could carry a child. The basement was worse than his cupboard. It wasn't just small, but dark and dank. No light could penetrate it, and Harry had to feel his way to his bucket to relieve himself. Uncle Vernon had put him in here because he refused to help— no – outright refused to be raped. He made Harry pay for it in blood…the tiny pinch that had been the placenta attached to the stillborn baby whose tiny features were perfectly formed. 

He hears people talking softly about how she had had a miscarriage at only eight years old. He realized that no one knew that he was a boy – even though, they would hurt him because he wasn’t supposed to be a boy but a girl since he was really a she. 

He opens his eyes to a pretty lady with short blonde hair and a amazon-looking woman with fiery red hair.

“Harry, I am sorry. No one here will ever hurt you or get mad at you. You never deserve to be beaten or yelled at no matter what happens, Harriet” Grene states softly, knowing that the child had been listening for the last ten minutes – give or take. This time she notice as Harriet flinches at the name. Harry nods and happily yet shyly smiles. Wow…maybe they do care, maybe...maybe its ok to ask? He wonders. Grene sees the pensive look on the young child’s face. “It’s ok little one, anything you need to ask or say just let it out,” Rita says while smiling. Harry nods then signs I..I hate the name Harriet and I hate being a girl. Then he looks away scared of what these people are going to think. “They’re gonna call me a freak just like...him” he thinks sadly.  
The couple look at each other taking in this unexpected news, but nod to each other, Rita taking initiative. “Ok little raven, then what would make you happy. What can we do to help.” Looking astonished that they weren’t shunning him or even calling him freak, he stares at both of them. He signs “I know I’m a boy, and I like the name Harry James.” “Ok Harry, we are going to do everything we can to help you, ok? Do you think you could meet some more people who really love you and want to meet you?” Harry looks nervous but nods, then looks at them in distress since he doesn’t know them.  
“Oh, where are my manners? My name is Rita,” Rita exclaims, chuckling at Grene who was rolling her eyes at Rita then stared up at the ceiling.  
“My name is Grene – do you know where you are right now?” Grene asked.  
“Seriously, I highly doubt that he would even know where Gringotts is, let alone what Gringotts is,” Rita mutters.  
“What’s Gringotts?” he signs then realized that Rita was biting her lip, trying not snort and looking at the door.  
“THRASHER AND GRIPHOOK!!! QUIT LURKING AND GET IN HERE!!!” Grene yells, looking right at the partially closed door where Thrasher and Griphook sheepishly come in.  
Thrasher then signs “Hello Harry, are you feeling any better?”  
“What’s your name?” Harry signs back before shrugging, not sure what he felt right now.  
Thrasher laughs then signs “Thrasher and the man beside me is Griphook.”  
Griphook smacks Thrasher upside the head, scowling at Thrasher who began rubbing the back of his head. He then looks at Harry. Harry signs “ He’s an idiot, isn’t he?” nodding to Thrasher who pouts.  
Griphook then sighs. “Why not break down the old man in the public’s eye before putting him on trial, Harry?”  
Harry’s stomach growls and he blushes at how hungry he is. Grene mutters “I’ll be giving Lucius a call to be the barrister but under a vow….but I will be using the pure magic ritual to fully heal him,”  
“What do you mean, the pure magic ritual to fully heal him? Why not potions?” Thrasher asked, concerned about what Grene was implying about.  
“More importantly, why Lucius? He wouldn’t care – wait, he’s the one you told about being transgender, never mind,” Thrasher said.  
Rita nodded then sighed “If I had come out earlier, I would’ve been killed by Sarai and Absalom.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's not an Evans....

Rita wrote a note to both of the Malfoys, requesting their presence at Gringotts as a personal favor.  
She paced in front of Grene who forced her to sit patiently for Cissy and Lucius, who had helped her become a woman. The floo flashed acid green then Cissy stepped out with Lucius, both looking bit alarmed since the only times Rita requested them to come to Gringotts was serious.   
Tomato soup with basil bread was served as a light dinner, as Harry was going to wake up soon.   
When dinner was finished, and Lucius had finally officially introduced his wife to Grene, the two adults make their way into the sitting room. “What’s on your mind, Rita?” asks Lucius, nursing a glass of fire whiskey.   
Rita suddenly places privacy wards around the room, causing Lucius to stiffen in apprehension. What was so important that the sharp-tongued woman had to put up that kind of ward? “Now, I know you know that Ms. Potter was abused, but you do not know the extent at which he was,” Rita says, looking one of her oldest friends seriously in the eye. Lucius’ stomach drops. Those Muggles couldn’t have, could they?   
“Which types then?” Lucius asks in a voice barely above a whisper.   
Rita blinks, trying not to cry. “Well, all I know for certain are physical, neglect, psychological torture and…” she pauses to calm her magic which was flaring about at random intervals. “Sexual; her “uncle” ,who is no other than Eugene Waterson, molested and raped the poor girl who also suffered a miscarriage at eight years old.”  
Lucius sits in shock. “You mean to tell me that The Harriet Potter had been sexually abused by Eugene Waterson?! That’s a scandal! And Albus knew this?”   
“I believe so,” Rita says. The two of them sit in silence for a little while longer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, Narcissa Malfoy nee Back who was more often known to her friends as Cissy, was staring at the diagnostic report in horror.  
Diagnostic Report for Harriet Jasmine Potter  
Year one: cold, flu, killing curse, 1 fever,  
Year two: broken arms twice, broken hands thrice, 8 ear infections  
Year three: broken ribs, broken pelvis due to rape, vocal cords shot, 4 concussions, 6 ear infections  
Year four: broken arms twice, broken hands thrice, 8 ear infections, 3 rapes, 3 fevers  
Year five: broken arms, broken legs, vaginal tearing, anal tearing, 5 fevers  
Year six: broken ribs, 8 ear infections, 5 concussions, 2 fevers  
Year seven: broken arms, broken legs, vaginal tearing, anal tearing  
Year eight: broken arms twice, broken hands thrice, 8 ear infections, one miscarriage  
Year nine: current concussion, broken pelvis due to rape, death by fever

She then asks, “So you’re going to use the pure magic ritual to heal her?”

Grene said, “Not exactly a her if you get my drift, not forgetting he’s suffered a miscarriage caused by both mal-nutrition and the broken pelvis.”

“….So Lucius will be a barrister for him?”

“Post-mortem since ‘Harriet Potter’ will be found dead to one Severus Snape and one Remus Lupin.”

“I hope this cover story will be air-tight…”

“Oh, it will – considering Lily Potter nee Evans wasn’t an Evans but a Lestrange – Laetitia Kassandra Lestrange.”

“WHAT?! How did that happen?”

“It appears that Lily’s hair was glamoured to look fiery red instead of the auburn chestnut that her mother Larissa had – it’s a shame that her older twin brother is in Azkaban as well as their big brother who never received a trial because a certain meddlesome old coot. The blood test included the inherence test which means I can show you the wills, come on.”

Last will and testament of James Potter

As I am now of sound mind and body, and knowing full well the unfortunate times we are in. I, James Potter do set my will to be carried forth at the time of my passing. Let it be known that we made Peter Pettigrew our secret keeper switching with Sirius Black in order to confuse our enemies. Should our trust be betrayed I ask that our last requests laid out below are fulfilled.

All inheritances are to be passed to Harry when she reaches the age to enter Hogwarts.  
Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are named guardians of Harriet Jasmine Potter  
Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Severus Snape are named tertiary guardians if needed.  
Once Harry reaches Hogwarts age an inheritance test needs to be done at Gringotts’

Signed,  
James Potter

Last will and testament of Laetitia Kassandra Potter nee Lestrange.

As I am now of sound mind and body, and knowing full well the unfortunate times we are in. I, Laetitia Kassandra Potter nee Lestrange. I do set my will to be carried forth at the time of my passing. Let it be known that we made Peter Pettigrew our secret keeper switching with Sirius Black in order to confuse our enemies. Should our trust be betrayed I ask that our last requests laid out below are fulfilled.

Let it be known that I was adopted by Katie and Harrison Evans due to my mother Larissa’s death at a muggle hospital as a hit-and-run accident. Larissa asked Katie – a nurse who showed her kindness and compassion despite Larissa dying of gangrene from the waist done as well as eighty percent organ failure. 

All inheritances are to be passed to Harry when she reaches the age to enter Hogwarts.  
Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are named guardians of Harriet Jasmine Potter  
Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Severus Snape are named tertiary guardians if needed.  
Once Harry reaches Hogwarts age an inheritance test needs to be done at Gringotts’

Signed,  
Laetitia Kassandra Potter nee Lestrange. 

To say that Narcissa was pissed wasn’t accurate – she was furious that a pureblood child was hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rita and Lucius were startled when Cissy burst into the room, looking just as crazed as Bellatrix which is saying something. When she saw Lucius, she grabbed Rita’s glass – downing it all.

“What’s wrong Cissy?” Rita asked.

“Apparently, Lily Potter nee Evans wasn’t an Evans.”

“….I beg your pardon?” Lucius choked out in shock while Rita was gapping at her.

“Her pureblood name was Laetitia Kassandra Lestrange, Basti’s little twin… Larissa and Laetitia were in a muggle hit-and-run… Katie Evans swore that she would adopt Laetitia after it was clear that Larissa wasn’t going to make it…” Cissy stated, holding out the wills.

“Katie fell in love with Laetitia but changed her name to protect her,” Rita breathed out.

“Well no wonder she would kick arse…wait, that means she’s Bella’s sister-in-law…” Grene began laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so musey ran away, real life happened and another conversion therapy session. thanks perverse_idyll, MangoPassionFruit, Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995, LilyIsAwesomerThanYou - for the prompts. also, go check their fics.

Professor Quirrell was nervously waiting for the old senile coot while Severus was glaring silver daggers at Remus Lupin who had gotten the Defense Against the Dark Arts position.  


Tom or Lord Voldemort had already ended the “may you live in perilous times” (cast in parseltongue no less) curse due to the fact that the curse had only affected those with a Light core. Tom knew that he needed to return soon. He had learned the hard way that horcruxes would reduce one’s magic – almost to the point of becoming a Squib due to Lady Magic’s anger to backfire on him attempting to kill one of Slytherin’s blood. And so here he was, on a mission to get the diadem from the Room of Requirement then absorb the soul fragment in the Chamber of Secrets along with the ring from the Gaunt Shack. He would also need the Philosopher’s stone which he had because of being a Founder’s Heir, Hogwarts let him have it since Hogwarts hated having such an artifact near children.  


The Unspeakables had helped him so far.  


Tom smirked as Quirrell discreetly rolled his eyes when Dumbledore sashayed in. Severus then cleared his throat saying, “Headmaster.”  


Hagrid who had also walked in, was scowling – muttering about “’ow Harry’s letter been delivered ‘n no answer ta letter.”  


Tom was curious, considering that there was a letter delivered yet no answer which was quite strange – as he never heard of it happening before. Then, again there’s a first for everything he mused.  


“Hagrid, I had already promised you that you would help Harry – why are you now refusing to go? Why won’t you take along Severus and Remus to pick up little Harry?” Albus -too-many-lemon-drops requested.  


Before Hagrid could answer, Severus snarled "Why would you ask me of all people to go along with the wolf?!”  


“Severus, you would be the first friend of Harry’s mother – and Remus, you would be the first friend of Harry’s father – who better to reintroduce the Wizarding World to young Harry than friends of her parents?” Albus said, eyes twinkling while beaming at all of them.  


“Ya don’t understand, Dumbledore – there’s somethin’ not righ’ ‘bout the place,” Hagrid stated.  


Remus hesitantly nodded, trying to blink away tears of happiness from finally getting to see his beloved cub once more. “I’ll go with Severus to pick Harry up,” he said firmly, his wolf howling in delight.  


Severus sighed in resignation then said “Fine – as long as Potter behaves herself.”  


“Hagrid, do you - “Albus was cut off as Hagrid shook his head and left which Tom noticed was odd.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


When Remus and Severus arrived, the first thing that both noticed was the houses on Private Drive would have looked normal had they not been abandoned for quite some time.  


Remus put his arm out, stopping Severus as the hair on the back of his neck was raised.  


“Is it just me or does something feel very off, Severus?” Remus whispered in the dead silence that usually accompanies either a senior housing development or a graveyard.  


“For once, I agree with you wolf. Wands at the ready,” Severus hissed back.  


“Well, there’s number four – Vernon Dursley should be there alone,” Remus murmured softly.  


“…How is Potter related to him?” Severus asked in both disbelief and dislike.  


“Well Petunia Evans married Vernon – and Dudley was born eight months later – about a month early according to Lils. ‘Course, she also said that Katie claims both her and Petunia were a month early too,” Remus said while shrugging.  


“Petunia hated Lily and I – why send Potter here?” Severus demanded.  


“Arabella said that Petunia had grown up since Petunia took care of her after their parents died,” Remus countered half-heartedly.  


“…When did Harrison and Katie Evans die?” Severus asked in shock.  


“Fifth year – right after yours and Lils’ friendship ended. It was a burglary gone terribly wrong. Harrison tried to save Petunia but the burglar had killed him. Dudley most likely wasn’t Vernon’s since you know,” Remus said, hesitantly scanning the area.  


“…Didn’t know…” Severus answered, noticing the lone person standing on the front porch of number two.  


The lone person called out “If you’re looking for the Dursleys, you’re out of luck – they haven’t lived there for nearly a decade.”  


“You damn leech – what are you doing here?” Remus snarled at the person who was now walking over.  


“Petunia’s been dead for years, I thought that you would know that already,” the person said.  


“Go to Gringotts – you’ll find it enlightening to know that Harry didn’t stand a chance in hell,” the person said while disapparating.  


Severus and Remus looked at each other in shock, Remus grabbing Severus’ arm.  


“Gringotts then?” Severus asked before both of them disapparating to Gringotts  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Grene and Thrasher were summoned by Griphook who was grinning and cackling since today was the day that Dumbledore was going to be exposed via the Daily Prophet.  


Remus Lupin and Severus Snape apparated with a small pop in the Gringotts lobby where Griphook was waiting while polishing one of his many muggle knives and smiling.  


Griphook then motioned to follow him then said “Everyone is almost here – wait for a few more minutes.”  


Inside the conference room, Narcissa was sitting while Lucius paced in front of the lit fireplace. Amelia Bones was sitting next to the Medical Examiner who was holding a diagnostic report folder and what appeared to be the wills of both Lord and Lady Potter which was strange.  


Severus who usually attempted to avoid Cissy because of her mother-henning of him – but not as bad as Lucius though.  


Somewhat unfortunately for Severus, Lucius saw Severus and promptly pulled him into one of the chairs. Lucius began fussing and mother-henning over Severus which was amusing to both Cissy and Remus.  


“You honestly need to eat more and go outside to get some vitamin D, Sev.” Lucius complained.  


Severus scowled at Cissy who was smirking at his misfortunate of having an over-protective older brother while Remus was chuckling about the mother-henning.  


“Now that everyone is here, we will be going to the Wizengamont Courtroom ten via the floo,” the ME stated.  


“The case is going to start,” Amelia Bones questioned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


The Wizengamont was confused as they had been summoned by the Goblins for a case – one that wasn’t about their own rights but that of a wrongful death but without Dumbledore as head.  


“Gringotts now will be presenting this case. I will play the Wills of the Late Lord and Lady Potter in light of special circumstances,” Thrasher said firmly.  
_Last will and testament of James Potter_

__

As I am now of sound mind and body, and knowing full well the unfortunate times we are in. I, James Potter do set my will to be carried forth at the time of my passing. Let it be known that we made Peter Pettigrew our secret keeper switching with Sirius Black in order to confuse our enemies. Should our trust be betrayed I ask that our last requests laid out below are fulfilled.

All inheritances are to be passed to Harry when she reaches the age to enter Hogwarts.  
Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are named guardians of Harriet Jasmine Potter  
Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Severus Snape are named tertiary guardians if needed.  
Once Harry reaches Hogwarts age an inheritance test needs to be done at Gringotts’

_Signed,  
James Potter_

_Last will and testament of Laetitia Kassandra Potter nee Lestrange._

_As I am now of sound mind and body, and knowing full well the unfortunate times we are in. I, Laetitia Kassandra Potter nee Lestrange, do set my will to be carried forth at the time of my passing. Let it be known that we made Peter Pettigrew our secret keeper switching with Sirius Black in order to confuse our enemies. Should our trust be betrayed I ask that our last requests laid out below are fulfilled._

__

Let it be known that I was adopted by Katie and Harrison Evans due to my mother Larissa’s death at a muggle hospital as a hit-and-run accident. Larissa asked Katie – a muggle nurse who showed her kindness and compassion despite Larissa dying of gangrene from the waist done as well as eighty percent organ failure. 

All inheritances are to be passed to Harry when she reaches the age to enter Hogwarts.  
Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are named guardians of Harriet Jasmine Potter  
Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Severus Snape are named tertiary guardians if needed.  
Once Harry reaches Hogwarts age an inheritance test needs to be done at Gringotts’

__Signed,__  
Laetitia Kassandra Potter nee Lestrange.  
Outcries from all of the Wizengamont along with Remus growling.  


“  
Lord Malfoy is recognized as the Barrister of this case by Gringotts,” Thrasher declared.  


“Please enlighten us as to why Lord Black was put in Azkaban without even a trial,” Lucius asked coldly.  


“Why wasn’t there a trial for Sirius Black according to the archives in the Ministry,” Rita Skeeter called out.  


“Gringotts recognizes Lady Bones,” Thrasher states.  


“I motion that Sirius Black be released from the holding cell where Healer Grene has healed him at Gringotts,” Amelia said with confidence as others realized that the healing had already was done.  


“I second that motion,” Lord Jarvis Ollivander states coldly, all members knowing that he had protested Black’s arrest as Black was mad with grief.  


“Why is Rita Skeeter here?” someone in the back called out somewhat angrily.  


“Because she is here as a Gringotts reporter on the behalf of the Daily Prophet. Now Healer Grene, please get Lord Black here,” Griphook asked.  


“I would like to say for the record that Minister Cornelius Fudge is NOT to be blamed for the previous Minister’s mistakes as the corruption was in the form of bribes,” Lord Yaxley called out, confirming that the Traditionals hadn’t bribed the former Minister.  


Sirius Black was escorted to the seat, where Severus and Remus were seated. Remus hugged Sirius while Sirius was obviously clinging to him as though Remus was going to disappear.  


Suddenly there’s a knock on the entrance door when one of the Unspeakables glides into the courtroom. The Unspeakable was dressed eerily similar to that of a Dementor.

Normally, the Unspeakables wouldn’t ever appear for a court case unless it was to be a vasal of Lady Magic herself.  


“What’s the meaning of this?” thundered Lord Parkinson, meaning that there have had to have been a mistake.  


“My name is Unspeakable Indigo and we have found the remains of three recent victims of Eugene Waterson at number four Private Drive,” Unspeakable Indigo reveals.  


“…. EUGENE WATERSON??!!” cried Remus as well as Lord Abbott and Lord Greengrass, the latter two having children who looked similar to the past victims.  


“The first victim that was found is Petunia Dursley neè Evans who was killed by the usage of a knife to the throat. Waterson then used a preservation potion to persevere her body for the last ten years. Dudley Dursley was found under the same potion for at least six months, having bleed to death from sexual assault,” here Indigo paused to take a breath.  


Remus was growling, Sirius’ right arm wrapped around him as Severus looked sick to stomach when Indigo had paused.  


“And what of the third victim?” asked Madam Bones, dreading the answer but knowing that it was needed.  


“The third victim was found in the cupboard under the stairs,” Indigo said taking a deep breath then slowly exhaled.  


“Victim number three had suffered a miscarriage at twenty-one weeks,” Indigo said, appearing to be looking at the floor. While Lady Fawley, Lady Greengrass and Lady Abbott each winced at the remembered pain, their hands over their stomachs.  


“Is that how… they died?” asked Lady Longbottom softly as she knew that Alice had nearly died of a miscarriage had she not called St. Mungo’s – ironically a week before the Lestranges.  


“No, she died roughly a week later slightly septic along with being beaten to death by Waterson,” Indigo finished.  


“What was the victim’s name?” Lady Greengrass asked softly, wanting to hug the poor girl and possibly adopt her had she been alive.  


“She was only known by freak or girl by Waterson – but to our world she was known as Harriet Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived,” answered Healer Skeeter, projecting the diagnostic report.  


_Diagnostic Report for Harriet Jasmine Potter_  
Year one: cold, flu, killing curse, 1 fever,  
Year two: broken arms twice, broken hands thrice, 8 ear infections  
Year three: broken ribs, broken pelvis due to rape, vocal cords shot, 4 concussions, 6 ear infections  
Year four: broken arms twice, broken hands thrice, 8 ear infections, 3 rapes, 3 fevers  
Year five: broken arms, broken legs, vaginal tearing, anal tearing, 5 fevers  
Year six: broken ribs, 8 ear infections, 5 concussions, 2 fevers  
Year seven: broken arms, broken legs, vaginal tearing, anal tearing  
Year eight: broken arms twice, broken hands thrice, 8 ear infections, one miscarriage  
Year nine: current concussion, broken pelvis due to rape, death by fever  


Cries of both shock and horror echoed the courtroom as both the Light and the Dark sects were angered that this had happened to a child – children were a blessing from Lady Magic herself.  


But the most heart-breaking sounds were Sirius Black gave a kneeling wail of grief while Remus nearly howled in pain as he realized his cub in all but blood was dead.  


Severus whirled around to Albus Dumbledore who had tried to leave while everyone was in shock.  


“YOU TOLD ME THAT SHE WAS AS SPOILED BY HER FAMILY LIKE JAMES WAS!!!” Severus all but snarled at Dumbledore.  


“As a representative of Gringotts – I charge Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore with child abuse as well as negligence on the grounds of him illegally sealing the late Lord Potter and Lady Potter neè Lestrange,” Thrasher declared.  


Whispers ran across the room when everyone became silent as Lord Lestrange stood up slowly, with the rage of a loving parent who lost both their child as well as the child’s mother.  


“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I declare a blood feud against you and Eugene Waterson,” Lord Lestrange thundered.  
  
“As a servant of Lady Magic, I will cast. de magica ut signatique sermones usque reus sanguinis  
Thomas Wlfricus de Brian Albus Dumbledore et mors ultra-velum intrabit in casted.” Indigo chanted out.  


Everyone was in shock – never had this curse been publicly given since the time of Merlin and Le Fay.  


Dumbledore screamed as Lady Magic ripped his core into pieces.  


“I motion that that we save Dumbledore till the truth breaks away all of the lies that he has told, Unspeakable Indigo,” Lord Crouch stated, “but let me confess that I knew that Lord Black was innocent.”  


“Why didn’t you say anything then, Lord Crouch?” Sirius asked sharply.  


“Because Dumbledore illegally sent innocent people to Azkaban by blackmailing me due to my late consort being a muggle-raised half-blood named Douglas,” Lord Crouch said heavily, looking old and lonely.  


“I see – he sent your son, son-in-law, the Lestranges as well as Lord Black. Funnily, enough that Art and Bella were there to check up on Alice instead of harming them,” Healer Skeeter mused.  


“What you that they were there to check up on Alice?!” Lady Longbottom demanded hotly.  


“Because they were training under me to become healer since both had passed the healer apprentice NEWT as well as the healer’s oath,” Healer Skeeter said calmly.  


“Interestingly enough that Eugene was in the area at the time as he used their wands to harm both Longbottoms and Mrs. Lestrange was shielding Alice,” Indigo said, “He was a borderline squib who could use magic.”  


“Everyone, please tell no one about the curse on Dumbledore,” Unspeakable Indigo said, “as it’s a secret not to mention the vow is pure magic.”  


Whispers and rumors had already started about how their heroine was dead because of Albus Dumbledore who was now in permanent pain.  


“So, Dumbledore stole my goddaughter who I blood-adopted with James and Lil’s blessing,” Sirius Black snarled, “I thought that it was weird that Peter would do something like this on his own.”  


“Then the illegal sealing wasn’t an accident. Lord Prince, do you know about the blood-adoption potion?” Thrasher asked slyly, knowing the answer.  


“Contrary to belief, I did not know that Sirius Black did use such a potion. I believe that Lily wouldn’t have trusted Black, had not Regulus told him that if he ever wanted to be a better brother to stop harassing me,” Severus said somewhat stiffly yet managing to glare to Sirius.  


“What do you mean by harassing you?” Lucius asked sharply., dreading the answer.  


“He thought that since I already knew what Remus was, that it would be _ funny _ to nearly strip me in front of the school along with James Potter. In a moment of anger, I called Lily a mudblood – I regretted it the second I said it. For the weeks after I sought to right the wrong against her – till I couldn’t take it anymore. I went to the Astronomy Tower to end it all but Regulus accioed me away from the edge. Ironically, the ones who stepped in as the privilege of being the ‘protective older brother’ was given to both Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange,” Severus replied.  


“Well that explains why Regulus liked you since he had a submissive vampiric inherence.” Cissy teased.  


“It explains why Regulus was so mopey,” Lucius mused then winced when Cissy kicked him discreetly in the shin rather hard.  


“Are you saying that Severus is Regulus’ mate?!” Sirius said, looking as though he wished hadn’t hurt his baby brother or Severus as cruelly as driving one’s mate to suicide.  


“So where is Regulus? He should be here, shouldn’t he?” Remus asked, trying to distract Sirius from doing something stupid again.  


“I wish we knew but he joined the Unspeakables by personal recommendation of Augustus Rookwood,” Lord Lestrange huffed in mock annoyance.  


“I apologize for the way that I treated you during our Hogwarts years. Should I set up a betrothal contract between you and Reggie then?” Sirius begged, being quite serious about making it up to a shocked Severus.  


“We will discuss this later,” Lucius said, glaring at Sirius since it was Severus – his brother in all but blood.  


“Will the Wizengamont consent to having the truth printed in the Daily Prophet?” Rita asked.  


“As well as the Wizarding Wireless Network – I believe that there will be an outcry from muggleborns and half-bloods who tried to get help from similar situations such as Emily Winters,” Lord Crouch called out from the Light Party.  


“I remember both Emily Winters and Alison Whitner – whatever happened to those girls,” Lady Muriel Prewitt mused.  


“I am sorry to say that Emily Winters was murdered via electrocution because she dared to fall in love with me – I swore to never marry anyone but her,” Lady Cassiopeia Black said only here because she had had Regentship since Sirius was in Azkaban.  


“What kind of trickery is this? Emily moved away to Costa Rica to study Herbology,” cried Lord Elias Dodge who was trying to cover up what really happened all those years ago.  


“At only sixteen in the muggle world? She would have been allowed to be married to her uncle, her father’s brother who was forty years her senior and a _ muggle_ at that,” Cassiopeia snarled at him who flushed.  


“No, it wasn’t Whitner – it was Lovegood – Pandora’s older Sister,” Lady Muriel corrected herself.  


“There’s no record of an Alison Lovegood – the name itself is muggle one. There is, however, a record of a Markus and Heidi Lovegood who had an Asterion and Pandora,” Lord Parkinson paused, “Asterion was locked up in an American Asylum in the South because she insisted that she was a she at eleven years old. Pandora was able to go to Ilvermorny where she graduated then forty years later, she met Xenophilius Ollivander who changed his last name to hers.”  


“That’s almost a thirty-year difference – Pandora was fifty years old when she died of bloodline curse – Xenophilius seventy-five now,” Lady Greengrass mused “A lot like Fleamont and Euphemia.”  


“Why would Alison be locked up for being a little girl?” Lady Parkinson asked in confusion, having never heard these names mentioned before.  


“Alison was killed roughly four years later when a rogue vampire went without blood in the ward and killed the entire second building patients, wasn’t she?” Lord Avery asked, knowing that she now went by the name Alice Cullen.  


“Because Alison was born a boy who suffered by being shown the future since the maternal line of Lovegood was from the old squib line - Oracle of Delphi,” Lady Muriel murmured.  


“Pandora died from the bloodline curse when Luna had her first intentional magic since the bloodline curse kills once the person has a child who performs intentional magic – she was the healer at Hogwarts before Luna was born where she had witnessed Albus’ stance on child abuse and gave it to the Department of Education where it was lost till now,” Indigo called out while watching Dodge squirm a bit.  


“Are you saying that Albus knew ignored child abuse as both a teacher and later on as Headmaster?” Amelia Bones asked sharply.  


“One such example is Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle was one of the first Albus ignored for _ greater good _ \- coined by his ex-lover Gellert Grindelwald during the First World War,” Lady Carrow – who had gone to school with Tom and had been his surrogate big sister.  


“It was for the _ greater good _ of Albus,” Thrasher who looked semi-feral.  


Whispers were hissed as people began to get ready to vote.  


“The jury has decided to announce the death of The-Girl-Who-Lived as well as a memorial at Hogwarts around two o’clock,” Amelia Bones said, her heart sinking knowing that tomorrow the Wizarding World would outcry at her death.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone out there would like to be my beta, please comment.


End file.
